warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Silver Grove/Transcript
This page contains the entire transcript of The Silver Grove quest. Transmissions are from Silvana, the leader of New Loka syndicate. Introduction In the Relay :"Do you know of the Silver Grove, Earth's oldest and most pure forest? It is home to our most sacred Shrine. We've learned that the Grineer, those twisted abominations, are planning to build a factory on it. Grineer Scorch units have been deployed, intent on turning our blessed Silver Grove to ash. Generations ago, we recovered an apothic recipe at the Shrine. We believe it will reawaken the forests' legendary defenses. Gather the ingredients, and deliver the apothic to the heart of the Shrine. You are the only hope for the Silver Grove, and the natural purity it represents." :: Aboard the Orbiter :"Are you ready to help our Silver Grove? We need the Apothic to awaken its defenses. Scour the System and find the plants we need." :: Crafting the Nightfall Apothic Comms Message "My bags are packed, I'm all set to leave! I can't believe I'll be working with one of my childhood heroes, Archimedian Margulis! On comms, she said she needed the best Infestation biologist there was... I think my knees almost gave out!" "As I log this, I'm looking out the stained plastic of my field tent into the dead-yellow sky of Earth. I smell the vague sulfur and toxins leaking through the seals, yet somehow I'm going to miss this place. Leaving her feels like I'm giving up on my dream. My dream to see green and blue return to this sick and dying mother of us all." "But I'm frustrated with my lack of progress. I've tried everything to accelerate the ailing vegetation, to guide and nurture the soil, but nothing comes of it. I need a change. Now I have that opportunity, and thanks to Margulis, I'm relieved I won't be drafted into some Orokin War Project." Searching for Extracts :"The Dusklight Sarracenia grows best in absolute filth. I mean, one-hundred percent pollution. Poisonous air and water. Really, what kind of plant thrives in those conditions? Lovely name, though." :: Entering the Silver Grove :"Ah, the Silver Grove. Can you feel the purity? Beyond, all is contaminated; toxic. But here, everything is pure, original. That's why your mission is so important. Can we risk losing this?" :: :"Silver Grove, forgive this Warframe on your sacred soil. By water, by sky, by holy humanity, bless our mission to defend you." :: :"No disrespect, Tenno, but I had to ask forgiveness from the Grove. Carrying out this mission with a Warframe is a bit of a... contradiction for us." :: :"Our Shrine is nearby. Search around, I'll let you know when I can feel its energy." :: Nearing the Shrine room :"You're almost there. Look for a passageway." :: :"Here! You're close. I can feel it, can you see any narrow openings?" :: :"I think this is... Yes, yes, you're very close now, look for a small opening in the rocks." :: Leaving the Shrine room :"You're moving further from the Shrine." :: :"I can't sense the Shrine any longer, you have moved too far away." :: Entering the Shrine room :"Here, can you feel it? You found the Shrine. Anoint it with your Apothic." :: Anointing the Apothic "'''What... do... you... think... you're... doing?'"'' "'''The sun in my skin... my voice is the wind. I'm lost... in this soil. Why?'"'' :"Did you hear that? Unbelievable, the Grove, it speaks! My heart... Wait... a new Apothic! We will learn its recipe, forage its ingredients. The Grove needs this. New Loka needs this. It's time to... Wait-" :: "'''Intruder! You should not be here.'"'' After Defeating the Knave Specter :"We are pure and true! Forgive our intrusion. Will you accept our protection?" :: :"The Silver Grove must be confused about our pure and holy intentions. This new object may hold the key to making it understand." :: Crafting the Twilight Apothic Aboard the Orbiter :"How is it that a Specter came to be in this most sacred Shrine? Could this be a vestige of some earlier Orokin incursion?" :: "Operator, the Codex system just pulled another voice entry from that Apothic. Allow Ordis to display it for you." Comms Message "My childhood dream has become a nightmare. I don't blame Margulis, she's as much a victim as the children we're working with. At first, the project seemed therapeutic and nurturing. I was myself. But now... Transference therapy is being turned into a weapon. Now I build these vile weapons called "Warframes" all for one purpose: death. I've become everything I hate." "I long for the discomfort of my damp tent. The sick, aimless trees... the barren soil... I know I left my soul behind back there." " is the next Warframe I've been commanded to build, but in secret I've been siphoning resources from the project. I have an idea. A way back to that wounded land I call home. A way for me to forget this war and remember what I was." :"The Silver Grove is a pure and sacred force, why would it be vandalized with such a message?" :: Searching for Extracts :"Earth's oldest forest is populated with the first trees that evolved a resistance to Orokin bondage. The rest of Earth is polluted with the monstrosities of their genetic tinkering, but these trees are pure. When we finally reseed Earth, it will be with these specimens." :: :"You must hurry, Tenno, Grineer fires burn ever closer to the Shrine." :: "The Silver Grove, in all the Operator's missions on Earth, Ordis has not scanned an area quite so- '''MAGICAL!' -unique."'' :"Ruk's Claw, we had one of these plants in our greenhouse once, but a new recruit overwatered it. We haven't found any since." :: :"Ah, Lunar Pitcher, a flower that thrives on moonlight but alas, without any moon, we fear it went extinct long ago. We've searched everywhere on Earth for it, where else would it grow?" :: Afterwards :"You have created the second Apothic, this is the path to an Earth unmarred by exploitation." :: Returning to the Silver Grove :"You're just in time. They're choking the forest with their flames. You must reach the Shrine before they do. Oh, Tenno, why do they hate everything not born of their disgusting flesh factories?" :: "There is something different about this place, but Ordis is not quite sure what it is." Anointing the Apothic "'..."'' "'You... hateful abomination. Get. Out. Now."'' After Defeating the Orphid Specter "Titania, is that you? Where have you been... '''I'm... fading... please, wake me again.'"'' :"This is not right! Get out now. We don't know what we're dealing with anymore. This could be some sort of Orokin sentry." :: :"Who is this creature we've woken? The Silver Grove is timeless, this voice seems... human." :: Crafting the Sunrise Apothic Comms Message "Ballas is beyond pleased... but when I look at what I've built... at Titania, I feel sick creep up my throat. I hate her, a killer made by a healer. No more. I'm going back to where I belong, no matter the cost. I'm going back to the trees to find myself again." "These past weeks, I've been secretly testing Transference on myself. I can only survive short bursts - linking to Titania the way only Tenno can stand. I've never felt anything like it. A tortured presence, like an evil ink, staining my mind. But... it worked. I'm going to use this wrong to make right." "I'll stowaway with Earth-bound cargo. Just my Apothics and these slapdash Somatics I've stolen. By nightfall I'll be home again in a my tent under those bitter, acid skies. This time I'm going to fix it. I will seed a mighty forest, stronger than history... and by my will, use it to bring life." :"I... I can't believe this. The Silver Grove isn't natural at all... It's just another abomination, made by some delusional Archimedian. It was lies. I'm ashamed our ancestors worshipped such impurity. This can never get out. I'm done here. If the Grineer want to destroy the Silver Grove, let them." :: "What a dogmatic- '''IDIOT' -perspective! Operator, you are a product of similar meddling and yet you are good. Your actions have meant more than your origins. Ordis believes we must complete our mission."'' Searching for Extracts :"Have you found any Vestan Moss? Neither have we, but our scholars theorize that it could thrive in damp, cold rocks, away from the light of the sun." :: Returning to the Silver Grove Entering the Shrine Room "'''Titania? Have you returned to protect me once more? The last Apothic, quickly, please.'"'' "'''The fire infects me, I am fueling my own destruction. Titania, stop them!'"'' :"A mind within the forest? This is an abomination. Let it burn!" :: "'''Child of truth, you reject me but are blind to our shared purpose. Would you rather this world, a wasteland, in spite of me?'"'' :"I... I don't know. This goes against everything I believe." :: "'''Truth has a way of doing that.'"'' "'''Give me the final Apothic, I need clarity to fight back.'"'' Anointing the Final Apothic "There, that's it, the clarity... And now I realize you're not my beloved Titania, but another like her that has come to protect me." "Beware! Titania's old guardians will still attack. I have no will over them." After Defeating the Feyarch Specter "I am grateful, but the workers are here with their torches and violence. I will fight them the best I can... You have just a moment to escape." :"No. We won't leave you. Tenno, ready yourself. I was wrong. We can't let this beautiful place burn." :: Defending the Shrine "You, you fight with the same determination she did." Afterwards "I'm... I'm getting control. Hold on. I can help too." "That's... that's it... Thank you, whoever you are. I am Silvana, welcome to my forest." :"Forgive me, Silvana, I doubted you. I thought you were just another Orokin poison." :: "I once thought the same of Warframes. When the Orokin found out what I had done here, they sent their Dax upon the great trees. Upon me. As the skies grew hot and my roots split into cinder, I let out a deep earthen-scream. I was dying. And then suddenly I felt a familiar presence..." "One by one, the mighty Dax began to fall, swatting hopelessly at some unseen menace. Others were snared, drifting upward in a mesmerizing light and then, all at once, shredded by that unseen force. When the fires subsided, I knew what it was." "Titania. My shamed creation. I felt her beating wings through my branches. I felt her mortal wounds, her weeping burns as she fell beneath my canopy. And so it was here, within this grove, that she died to save me. Me, the one who had hated her most." :"Silvana, by the strength of this Tenno, she will fly again. I swear it." :: "The forest and myself are in debt to both of you." Ending "Trapped by Transference inside a tree... hmm... I guess she loved trees so much that she became one! '''HA-HA!' Did the Operator enjoy this witticism?"'' (Attachment: Blueprint) :"The Silver Grove was planted with the rotted seeds of the Orokin, corrupt in the eyes of our doctrine. Our tenets command us to reject it, but how can we? Silvana longed to restore Earth's former glory, just as we do. If we are to see Earth restored, perhaps New Loka itself must change? I will convince them to see Silvana's creation for the miracle it is. Some will call that heresy, but it is true, and truth is the purest thing we have." :: Category:Quotes